1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system having a plurality of image display devices, and more particularly to an image display system which includes an image display device capable of displaying an image on a screen or the like and an image display device capable of projecting an image onto a pupil of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various proposals have been made with respect to an image display device which allows incidence of an optical flux on a pupil of a viewer and projects an image on a retina using the incident optical flux thus allowing the viewer to observe a stereoscopic virtual image in front of the pupil, that is, a so-called retinal scanning display.
One conventional example of this-type image display device is described in patent document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 2874208). The conventional example is constituted of a plurality of constitutional elements and displays an image to a viewer.
That is, the image display device includes an optical flux generating part capable of radiating an optical flux and modulating intensity of the radiated optical flux, a wave front curvature modulator for modulating a wave front curvature of the optical flux radiated from the optical flux generating part, a deflector for scanning the optical flux whose wave front curvature is modulated by the wave front curvature modulator, and a relay optical system for allowing the optical flux scanned by the deflector to be incident on a pupil of the viewer.
Further, due to the incidence of the optical flux scanned by the deflector on a retina of the viewer, an image is directly projected on the retina, and the viewer can observe a stereoscopic virtual image in front of his/her pupil.